Chaste Fantasy
by yatasu
Summary: Arisu Sato has the Purify Alice. One day, it was revealed that she has another Alice and her destiny changed to one of fear for she has been placed in the Dangerous Ability Class. What exactly is her Alice? Bad at summaries, sorry...


**Summary: Arisu Sato has the Purify Alice. One day, it was revealed that she has another Alice and her destiny changed to one of fear for she has been placed in the Dangerous Ability Class. What exactly is her Alice?**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to say it once; since it hurts so much…I do not own Gakuen Alice…sadly. :( If I did, I'd make another season for the anime, but I don't. :(**

**Prologue**

A young girl, no older than five years old, was walking through the halls of the academy. Her footsteps were barely heard as she strolled along.

This is Arisu Sato. She had been at this school for as long as she can remember, perhaps even when she was a baby.

Little Arisu's bright, golden eyes darted around. She ran towards a wooden door. Above it was "B". This room is "Class B", the class that she'll enter one day.

The girl sat outside of the door, her ear pressed onto the wood. The faint voice of the teacher was heard. Arisu smiled happily as she eavesdropped on the lesson—math. Not necessarily one of her favorite subjects, but it gave her something to do other than stay at the dorms and be with the other children. Arisu prefers to remain alone.

After fifteen minutes or so, the math lecture abruptly stopped.

_Ara?_ Arisu thought. This never happened before…

The doorknob turned and the door opened. Arisu removed her ear from the opening door. She looked up and saw the teacher of the class.

"What are you doing here?" He said coldly, lightning flashing on the tip of his metal stick.

"Ano… Ohaiyo Gonzaimasu." She said innocently, her eyes staring at the lightning. The teacher remained silent. Arisu stood up and stood on her tip toes, curious about the light that crackled. Jinno-sensei raised an eyebrow.

"…Sugoi!" Arisu said, still eyeing the lightning. The tiniest of slight smiles crept onto Jinno-sensei's face. It was almost invisible, but the girl spotted it. She smiled in return.

"You better go back to your dorm." He said. Yes, he's letting this girl go. After all, she's young. There's not much that he can do to her.

"Hai!" Arisu said, smiling happily. "Ah, and my name is Arisu Sato. I'm going to be in your class someday! I can't wait!" She danced around joyfully.

"Hai, hai. Now go on."

"Un!" Arisu ran away, but not before bowing low to the teacher. She stopped after running behind a corner. She frowned. Was she really going to go back to her dorm? The children there were childish after all, even though many were much older than her. If she returned to there, they would surely tease her again. Ah, well. Takahashi wouldn't be that mad at her if she returned before night.

Arisu wandered off, entering the woods. She took a deep breath. Such fresh air here couldn't possibly exist. Such pure air…

Arisu sighed and sat down under a tree. These things keep on happening. Although she felt smart, she still doesn't understand the concept of 'Alices'. Her Alice is to purify things, such as this air that she's breathing right now.

"Hmm, other Alices are awesome, such as that Lightning Alice. I guess my Alice is useful…sometimes. But I wonder…what else can I do?" She muttered to herself thoughtfully. Her index finger was placed on her chin as she stared upwards at the leaves of the tree.

"Oh? You really think that your Alice isn't as useful as others?" A voice asked. Arisu looked straight forward. Her eyes met a white mask that covered half of the man's face.

"Nani…?" Arisu cocked her head.

"…I had been watching over you for a time."

"Ara…?" Arisu said, trying to comprehend everything. "A PREVERTED STALKER??!!" She yelled, jumping up from her place.

_How does she even know those words…?_ The man asked himself. "Um, no." He said out loud.

"…Oh. Then, why were you following me?"

"I'm Persona." He said. "And I'm here to tell you that you have more than one Alice."

"Persona…?" Arisu said. "D-demo, exactly why were you following me? I'm not exactly special or anything! I'm just five years old!" She purposely held out five fingers to show him.

"Yes, but I must train you and your Alice."

"Then what is my other Alice?"

"…The Petrify Alice."

The wind blew their hair. Arisu's eyes widened.

"…Petrify Alice?"


End file.
